Brother's Keeper (episode)/Transcript
This is the transcript from the episode Brother's Keeper. half of it. years ago. Michael: Tough night?... I got your message. What's the problem? Lincoln: Lost my keys. throws him the keys. Lincoln: Where did you find? Michael: Four feet that way. Lincoln: Must have dropped it... How are you doing? It's been a while. Michael: Fine. How are you? Lincoln: A little bit of cold. Man, I... need to talk to you about something. Grab some lunch at Fascastti's? Michael: I have to get back to work. Speaking of which, I herad you got fired a few weeks ago. What was it this time? Lincoln: You really wanna know? Or are you just enjoying the view from your high horse? Michael: You know what I want? To not have to be the older brother for my older brother. goes away. Lincoln goes inside his house. Lincoln: What're you doing here, Crab? Crab: Long time no see, Mr. Linc. Where have you been? Lincoln: Here and there. I'm gonna get your 90 grand, all right... Crab: Relax, man. That debt's already been paid. Lincoln: By whom? man appears. Man: Someone who likes to do people favors. Lincoln: I don't know what it is you're thinking you're getting, but let's be clear about something. It's gonna be a few days before I get the money lined up. Man: Let's not kid ourselves. You can't get anywhere near that kind of money. So let's talk about what you can do for me. ___________________________________________________________________________ Michael's friend: Okay, if you had to choose...Vice President Reynolds or Kathy in HR? Michael: I'll take door number 3. Michael's friend: Come on! If you had to choose. Veronica: The chick in HR. Michael never cared much for blondes. Michael: Ve. Veronica: How are you doing, Michael? Michael: Good. I'm good. How are you? Veronica: I'm okay.. You know, I'm over at Glazer & Ross. Lawyer 97. Benefits are good. How's Lincoln? Michael: You guys haven't talked? Veronica: Not for a few years, he kind of dropped off the radar. How is he? Michael: He's, uh... he's... he's Linc. __________________________________________________________________________ Lincoln: I don't care who the guy is. I ain't killing no one. Man in his house: I must have missed the part where I gave you a choice. Man outside the house photographing Lincoln says: Black leather jacket. Two buttons down the front, three on each sleeve. One missing on his left... no, right arm. Jeans. Faded. Stain on the right knee. Man inside the house: He does bad things to good people. Think of this as a $90,000 bullet. You start fresh. And you keep me from finding out if there's someone in your life you would do something for. ___________________________________________________________________________ Michael: Uh, I should call you a cab. Veronica: You know how you can tell God is a man? Shoes. Michael: Oh. Easy... rings with Lincoln calling. I'm sorry. Veronica: What? Michael: It's, uh... Veronica: You're gonna answer it? Michael: He'll leave a message. He always does. _____________________________________________________________________________ Lincoln: Michael, it's Linc. I need your help, bro, I'm in something real bad. I can't get out of it. I need you to straighten me out, my head's all messed up and.. anyway, it's real important, bro, you gotta call me. You gotta call me now. ___________________________________________________________________________ Michael: We can't do this. Veronica: I know... I know. Michael: I'll call your cab. ___________________________________________________________________________ when Lincoln would kill the Vice President's brother. Daniel Hale: Did we get him? Paul Kellerman: I believe we did, partner. running and bumps into Sucre. Sucre's cousin: Fernado, we should've whooped that guy's ass. Sucre: Please, only time I seen you whoop some ass is when that old man cut in front of you at Arby's. Hector: Yeah, and he was, like, 102 and blind. Sucre: With a plastic hip... at Maricruz Oh my God. Hector: What? Sucre points at her and they stare at each other. __________________________________________________________________________ Doctor: Hey, they're waiting for you at 4B. Sara: Oh, I'll pull this film. I'll be there in a minute. Doctor: Okay. enters a room and injects herself with morphine. __________________________________________________________________________ AFB, Kuwait Franklin's superior: Sergeant Franklin, you never cease to amaze me. Is there anything you can't get here?... All right. A deal is a deal. Prison guard duty. Away from the front. Safest place you could be. Franklin: Thank you. And my wife and my daughter back home thank you too, Sir. __________________________________________________________________________ Michael: Hey. Veronica: Hi. Michael: the man who was with him. Would you give us a minute? Thanks. Veronica: Have you been watching the news? Michael: Why? Veronica: It's Lincoln. ___________________________________________________________________________ Lincoln: I didn't do it. Michael: Terrence Steadman. The vice-president's brother. Do you have any idea what they're gonna do to you? Lincoln: I didn't do it, man. It was a setup. I didn't do it. Michael: You knew him. Lincoln: Who? Michael: Steadman. Lincoln: No. Michael: You worked for his company. Lincoln: So what? Michael: From which you were fired a few weeks ago. Lincoln: I loaded containers in the warehouse, never met the guy. What the hell, Mike? You sound like one of the damn detectives. Michael: I'm just saying... Lincoln: You think I did it? Michael: I heard you owed someone 90 grand. Lincoln: Who told you that? Michael: People talk. And I know Steadman had a lot of money. Lincoln: I may be a lot of things, but I'm not a murderer. Michael: Then what were you doing in that garage last night? You admitted to the police you were there. Honestly, Linc. I don't know how it's come to this. And you can't keep blaming mom for dying and dad for leaving, because I was there too. Difference is I got out. Mom had life insurance, I took my half, put myself through school. What did you do with your half, Linc? Lincoln: Everything's not how it looks, Michael. Michael: I hope for your sake, that's true. ___________________________________________________________________________ Samantha Brinker: Here... here is where we want the turn to anger. Vice President Reynolds: Trust me, that won't be a problem. Samantha: Now remember to stress his record as a repeat offender. We need the public behind us if we want the death penalty. Vice President: And where are we with governor Tancredi? Samantha: He has aspirations, he won't be a problem. Man's voice: Uh, thirty seconds, madam Vice President. _____________________________________________________________________________ Veronica: The papers have already crucified him. The police says they got a phone call right after the murder from someone claiming they saw Lincoln running from the parking garage. Michael: He was into someone for 90 grand. What do you need that kind of money for? Drugs? Bribes? Forget about what you want to be true. Let's look at this objectively. Veronica: Maybe you should, too. Michael: I am. Veronica: All right, you know what? I promised I wouldn't say anything, but I'm getting tired of you talking about him like he's some guy from the neighborhood that you used to know. He's your brother. Michael: I know. And I know he helped you with out your father back in the day, but you sould see the kind of person he is now. The kind of people he keeps friends with. Veronica: You want to know what the 90 grand was for? Michael: I think I do. Veronica: You. Michael: What do you mean? Veronica: The money you got when you were 18 years old from your mother's life insurance. The money that paid for your degree, that got you this job, that bought you your loft. Your mother never had life insurance. That money came from Lincoln. Michael: How? Veronica: He borrowed it. He knew it would be tough to pay it back, but it didn't matter, because he thought you deserved it. He also knew you would have never accepted if you knew it came from him. Michael, you are where you are because of your brother. Michael: You're telling me he is where he is because of me. _____________________________________________________________________________ Michael: Why? Why didn't you tell me about the money? Lincoln: No need to. Michael: Oh, Linc. Lincoln: Who told you? Veronica? What did she make of all this? About me? Michael: I don't know. Lincoln: Glad she got out when she did, huh? Michael: You know how she feels about you. It's been the same way ever since you were kids. Lincoln: Yeah. Michael: Linc. I owe you an apology. Lincoln: For what? Michael: The night you called... If we'd talked, maybe I could have stopped you. Lincoln: Hey, hey, hey, hey. It's not your fault. Michael: Then whose is it? Lincoln: Listen up. You need to forget about this. Move on. Work hard. Do what you do. Michael: I can't do that. Lincoln: Oh, yes, you can. And you will. Michael: Here's the part I don't understand. All the evidence is lining up in a path that leads directly to you. They say they have you on the tape. Pulling the trigger. If you didn't kill Terrence Steadman, how the hell did someone make it look like you did? ________________________________________________________________________ Kellerman: the modified tape Perfect. ________________________________________________________________________ Hector: Perfect's a strong word, Cuz. Sucre: I got strong feelings, bro. I'm telling you, she might be the one. Hector: She's from the block? Sucre: No. Uptown. Pill hill. Hector: Do you think you could hold on to a girl from the PH? Sucre: I want to take her out to dinner. You'll see. Some place real nice. Hector: Come on, Fernando. How are you going to afford a place like that? ... Sucre: Open the drawer! Salesman: Hey, hey, okay! Sucre: Open the drawer! Yo, yo! Salesman: Okay, okay! Sucre: Quick! Quick! Quick! Salesman: All right, okay! Sucre: Now!... Actually, this is all I need. Salesman: Okay. __________________________________________________________________________ Franklin: I appreciate your business, man. walking, he sees a man being tortured. ___________________________________________________________________________ Sara: I brought you a gift from the hospital... I brought you a gift from the hospital. Sara's boyfriend: I'm telling you, this looks like Christmas. And you.. work at the North Pole. Sara: If the north pole had gunshot wounds and patients... Sara's boyfriend: Seriously, I don't know how you work there. Sara: What do you mean? I like to help people. Sara's boyfriend: You like helping yourself... And you like helping your friends. hit by a car. Sara: Oh, my God... Oh, my God. gather around. Woman: Help, somebody? Who's got a telephone? Call 911! Come on, somebody call 911. Help! Sara Are you a doctor? Can you help him? high and can't help him. Do something! boyfriend pulls her out of there. ____________________________________________________________________________ Franklin's superior: At ease. Franklin: The whiskey that you ordered, sir, will be here in a couple of days. Superior: That's fine. I actually brought you here to talk to you about something else. Prisoner abuse report you filed? Franklin: Yes, sir. Superior: I need to know how far you're willing to go with this. Franklin: Whatever it takes, Sir. I particularly have no love for the desert donkeys, but I do have some for the Geneva Convention. Superior: If something like this gets out, might open up our boys to similar treatment from the enemy. Franklin: I understand that, Sir. But I'm not planning on calling a press conference. What I'm saying is that... what I saw was wrong. And someone needs to take responsibility for it, Sir. Superior: All right... Please, take Mr. Franklin under custody. Franklin: What? What the hell is going on, Sir? Superior: Sergeant Franklin, I'm hereby recommending that you be dishonorably discharged from the United States Army. Franklin: What? For what? Superior: For engaging in illegal, black market... Franklin: You asked me to get that stuff, man! Superior: I kept it to myself. Maybe you should learn to do the same. Franklin: You can't do this. You can't do this. You cannot do this! ________________________________________________________________________________ Judge: Has the jury reached a verdict? Juri: We have, Your Honor. Judge: What say you? Juri: In the matter of The People of The State of Illinois vs. Lincoln Burrows, on the count of murder in the first degree, we find the defendant...guilty. Judge: The defendant will remain in custody until one week from today, when we commence the penalty fase. Veronica: Lincoln. Michael: I'm so sorry, Linc. Lincoln: Don't be. It's not your fault. ________________________________________________________________________________ Sucre: Know what I like? How after we make love... you get this little puddle of water in your belly button. Maricruz: Fernando, that's sweat. And get out of there, it's disgusting! Sucre: I think it's beautiful. Maricruz: I think you're beautiful... What do you want, Fernando? Sucre: Mami, you gotta give me a few more minutes, we've just... Maricruz: Stop that! From the future... What do you want from the future? Sucre: Would you run if I said "you"? Maricruz: Would you chase me if I did? ________________________________________________________________________________ Man with Franklin: I don't get it. All these commercials show brothers learning computer skills, new technologies. Franklin: Uncle Sam Uncle Sam didn't teach me nothing but cadence and kill. Man: Did you check over the Price-Mark? Franklin: Especially with a brother with a dishonorable discharge. Goes right to the bottom of the pile, man. Man: How long you think you gonna keep this up? Franklin: Until somebody gives me a job. Man: No, I'm talking about lying to Kacee. Your unit's been on leave for a long damn time now. Pretty soon they gonna stop thinking you're lucky, and she's gonna start asking questions. Franklin: Yeah, well, then I'll need to start finding some answers. Man: Look, I happen to know of an employment opportunity. Franklin: Come on, man, you know I don't get down like that. Man: It's just driving a truck. Franklin: Yeah... Man: A to B. That's it. Uncle Sam taught you how to drive trucks, didn't he? Franklin: Yeah, he also taught me to look inside. Man: It might be illegal, but it's also rent. A to B. Your call. Franklin: Yeah. _____________________________________________________________________________ Michael: They didn't even let her testify. Lincoln: Who? Michael: Leticia Barris. And that cop changed his story a dozen times... Lincoln: What part of 'move on' don't you get? Michael: After mom died, when it was just you and me, I remember having trouble sleeping, never knowing where you were. But when I'd wake up in the morning, there'd be this paper bird, an origami crane, sitting next to my bed. And I never knew what it meant exactly, but I figured it was your way of letting me know you were checking in on me. Anyway, I looked it up. The crane. It stands for familial obligation. Watching out for your own. Maybe it's my turn to watch out for you... So, same time tomorrow? Lincoln: No... they're, uh, transferring me to a prison where I wait until they execute me. Michael: Can I still visit? Lincoln: Yeah... Not that far. Place called Fox River. Michael: Fox River? Lincoln: Yeah. Why? Michael: Nothing. __________________________________________________________________________________